


Minha vida

by Pipezinha



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, extremely fluffy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken num momento de reflexão pessoal -mas se colocando muito pra baixo. Yohji não vai deixá-lo ficar assim por muito tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minha vida

Yohji olhou em todos os cantos da loja. Ken não estava à vista. Mau sinal. Foi até a janela do seu quarto. Também não estava na varanda. Como a moto estava na garagem, ele tinha que estar em algum lugar. Desceu à “sala das missões”. Bingo! Encolhido numa poltrona, e com uma cerveja na mão (!!) lá estava o garoto.

 

O playboy desceu as escadas e se acomodou à frente do companheiro, acendendo um cigarro. Ken resmungou:

 

-Aya já pediu pra você não fumar aqui.

 

-Mas ele não está em casa e você não é seu legítimo representante. Portanto... Hey, você nunca fica de mau humor. O que anda te apoquentando?

 

-Fico sim. Sou uma pessoa como todas as outras. Não. Deixa eu corrigir isso. Eu sou uma pessoa pior que todas as outras. Então, eu fico de mau humor.

 

-Da onde saiu isso? Desde quando você é pior que todas as outras? Logo você, Kenken?

 

-Logo eu... Eu, que tenho que como profissão matar os outros. Eu corto, rasgo, limpo as unhas e vou pra casa dormir. Simples assim. Sou um monstro!

 

“E lá vamos nós...” pensou o loiro, tragando o cigarro. –Você sabe que não é bem assim. Se fosse, você não tava aqui, sozinho, bebendo – coisa que você não faz normalmente – pensando nisso. Os psicopatas não tem remorsos, simplesmente porque fazem aquilo que nasceram pra fazer. Você não nasceu pra ser uma máquina de combate e matança, foi?

 

-Não.

 

-Então. Você é um dos seres humanos mais doces que eu conheço. Acho que você só perde pro Omi. Você chega das missões, dorme poucas horas, sai correndo pra dar aula de esportes pros pivetes que você adora, porque eles não podem ficar um dia sem. Você ajuda velhinhas a atravessar a rua, gatinhos a descer de árvores, mesmo sendo alérgico. E sorri pras clientes, pelo simples prazer de atender bem. Se isso não significa algo, que merda, hein?

 

-Sei lá, Yohji... As outras pessoas...

 

-Todo mundo tem sentimentos bons e maus. Algumas pessoas escondem tudo muito bem dentro de si. Às vezes elas escondem tanto, que explodem em lugares errados, atingindo inocentes. Nós não atingimos inocentes. E quer saber? Um dia escutei um ditado católico assim: “Aquele que estiver sem pecado, que atire a primeira pedra.” Quem, nesse mundo de capitalismo selvagem e caótico que vivemos, pode apontar o dedo pra nós e atirar a primeira pedra, me diga.

 

Ken suspirou.

 

-Acho que você nunca falou tanto. E tanta coisa aproveitável. To impressionado.

 

-Se isso foi um elogio, obrigado. Eu só queria ver você sorrir de novo.

 

-Ah, Yohji. Nem sei porque você se importa tanto.

 

-Nós somos uma família, de alguma forma.

 

“Agora ele vai dizer que eu e o Omi somos os irmãozinhos mais novos que ele não teve.” – Ken franziu o nariz.

 

-O Omi é o irmãozinho que eu nunca tive, o Aya o cunhado que eu sempre quis socar – Ken deu uma risadinha – e você... o meu amorzinho, que eu quero cuidar e manter sempre feliz.

 

Ken arregalou os olhos.

 

-Acho que eu bebi demais e to lerdo de raciocínio.

 

-Não. Eu falei mesmo. Ou você achou que você é o único Weiss que gasta horas pensando na vida? Lógico que não com essa melancolia toda, mas... meu passado já consumiu muito de mim. Eu não sei que tipo de futuro me espera. Meu presente é aqui, com vocês. De todos, você é o que mais me importa, mais me preocupa. Então, eu vou ser sincero e direto: não sei o dia de amanhã, mas quero viver o meu hoje com você. Quer namorar comigo, Ken?

 

“Por que não? Pra ele não preciso mentir sobre onde estou, o que estou fazendo e o melhor, quem sou eu de verdade. Não preciso usar máscara, não preciso fingir que está tudo bem, nem preciso fazer promessas que talvez não posso cumprir. Yohji está certo, não posso dizer como vai ser amanhã, mas posso dividir as horas do meu hoje com ele.”

 

-Me pegou meio de surpresa...

 

-Assim que é legal!

 

-Ah, Yohji... Como eu vou namorar você, eu nunca nem beijei nenhum garoto na escola...

 

Com a agilidade própria de um Weiss, em segundos o playboy já tinha enlaçado o jogador e estava com os lábios colados nos dele. Depois sorriu:

 

-Primeira questão resolvida?

 

Ken piscou, meio atordoado.

 

-Não sei... poderia fazer uma nova demonstração, pra eu ter certeza?

 

-Talvez, mas geralmente depois da demonstração de apresentação, a gente tem que ter a garantia que o cliente vai levar o produto, sabia?

 

-Amostra grátis bem pequenininha?

 

-Claro. Pra dar vontade e a pessoa querer mais...

 

-Eu quero. Quero tudo que você tiver pra me dar.

 

O sorriso do loiro iluminou o ambiente.

 

-Pois você pronunciou as palavras mágicas, querido. Acabou de ganhar o melhor produto de nossa loja, com todos os acessórios.

 

-Meu dia de sorte!

 

-Pois é. Vamos subir agora, que eu vou te mostrar como obter maior prazer na sua utilização.

 

-Vai fazer uma demonstração passo a passo?

 

-Beijo a beijo, toque a toque... – mordiscou a orelha do moreno. – Você que manda, Kenken. Eu sou todinho seu, a partir de agora.

**Author's Note:**

> Fevereiro de 2007.


End file.
